


The Breaking Point

by melremade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melremade/pseuds/melremade
Summary: They say there’s a thin line between love and hate. When it comes to Miya Atsumu, it might as well be a brick wall topped with barbed wire and surrounded by a minefield.





	The Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for ages and it's _finally_ done. It was also supposed to be under 3000 words, but short word limits have never been my strong suit...

“You told me he wasn’t going to be here.” 

The displeasure and annoyance were clear in your tone as you stared down Miya Osamu with narrowed eyes. He returned your gaze with an unimpressed one of his own before his eyes shifted over your shoulder to see the group of girls surrounding his twin as they vied to be the center of his attention. 

As if it weren’t bad enough to have known him since high school, to end up at the same college, to end up sharing too many classes, you were now running into Miya Atsumu at parties. 

“If I said he was then you wouldn’t have come,” he shrugged before taking a nonchalant sip out of the cup he was holding and you had to bite back the urge to slap it out of his hand. 

“I’m not that petty,” you snapped and he merely raised an eyebrow. You rolled your eyes and stole his cup to claim it for your own, the next best alternative to throwing it to the ground. You felt a smug sense of satisfaction at the mildly annoyed look he was now giving you. 

“He wants to fuck you,” he told you just as you took a drink and you immediately began to choke as the beer went down the wrong way in your surprise at the sudden revelation. “That’s why he tries to aggravate you so much.”

Once you were finally over your coughing fit—and after the most half-hearted pat on the back from Osamu—you gave him a look of incredulity.

“What? He just came out and told you?” you scoffed and Osamu shrugged.

“Yeah.” 

That didn’t surprise you. Miya Atsumu had never been shy about what he wanted. You just hadn’t realized that had included you. What did surprise you was what he told you next.

“He’s wanted to fuck you since high school.”

You could feel your eye twitch at the revelation. 

“Well, I’m one thing that he’s never going to get his hands on,” you said, your tone full of conviction. 

As if he knew that he was the topic of your discussion—and as if he was ready to challenge your declaration—Atsumu turned to look in your direction and when he saw that you were already looking back at him, he gave you his trademark shit-eating grin. However, when his eyes flickered over to see you standing next to and engaged in conversation with his twin, even from across the room you could see the way his expression morphed into a scowl. 

It seemed like Osamu had caught it as well.

“He’s upset that we hooked up last month.” Your eyes immediately shot to him, a mixture of shock, fury, and embarrassment crashing over you. 

“ _You told him?!_ ” 

He gave another infuriating shrug and you groaned in response. It had been a drunken incident that honestly you had tried to forget for the sake of your odd friendship with Osamu. You had been hanging out in your dorm and after one beer too many, his hand had ended up down your pants and his fingers in your pussy.

‘ _I wonder if Atsumu is better with his fingers._ ’ The thought was so sudden and so unexpected that you froze. Even worse, it continued before you could stop it. ‘ _He probably gets a lot of practice with them when he sets the ball._ ’

“Your face is red.” You were snapped back into the situation at hand by Osamu’s blunt observation and you could practically feel your cheeks burning.

“It’s the alcohol,” you grumbled before tossing back the rest of his drink. When you were done, you shoved the empty cup back at him and tried as hard as you could to ignore the way his eyebrow had raised in some sort of silent accusation. 

Unable to help yourself, you glanced over one more time to see that Atsumu’s eyes were still trained on you, much to the chagrin of the girl hanging on his arm and clamoring for his attention. When your gaze met his, he had the audacity to wink and you gave him the fakest smile that you could while simultaneously waving your middle finger at him before rolling your eyes and turning away from him completely. 

“I’ll see you later,” you told Osamu with a dismissive wave. 

“Where are _you_ going?” he asked before you could get too far. 

“To go get laid,” you called back to him over your shoulder, your sights already set on the captain of the soccer team who you knew for a fact was dying to get up your skirt if the way he had been eye-fucking you all night was anything to go by. 

Which was how you ended up giggling like an idiot at almost everything to come out of Koji’s (or was it Joji?) mouth as you tugged playfully on the hem of his shirt. You certainly weren’t being subtle with your intentions and you were glad he was at least smart enough to pick up on them, practically crowding you as you leaned back against the wall. 

You were just about to make your move and ask him if he wanted to find somewhere quieter to talk—code for let’s find somewhere to fuck in peace—when you were interrupted by the last person on Earth that you wanted to see. 

“Hey man, you drive a white Mercedes, right?” Atsumu asked, his attention on Koji/Joji and ignoring you entirely. 

Koji/Joji nodded, a proud smile on his face and when he opened his mouth, you were certain he was about to start talking about the car’s specifications. Everyone knew about Koji/Joji’s Mercedes. He talked about it so often to anyone who would listen that you wondered if he’d rather fuck it than fuck you. But before he could get a word out, Atsumu was cutting him off.

“Well, I think you should get outside. I saw some kids standing near it with a carton of eggs.” 

Koji/Joji’s face paled in horror and before anything else could be said, he had bolted, shoving aside anyone in his way. You shot Atsumu a withering look, which only seemed to bolster his confidence as he took Koji/Joji’s place and rested his forearm above your head against the wall.

“Now that that’s taken care of, why don’t you spend the rest of your night with someone who can _actually_ give you what you need?” he asked as he brought his face closer to yours to loom over you even more. 

You inwardly cursed at the fact that your back was already pressed to the wall because it meant you couldn’t put space between the two of you and allow yourself to clear your head. You would _never_ admit it aloud, but you almost wanted him to take a step closer and erase the minuscule gap between you so that you could feel his hard body pressed against yours. 

“And what could I possibly need from _you_?” You tried as hard as you could to put as much vitriol as possible into your question and from the way his eyes danced in amusement, you knew it had worked. 

“I think that what you’re in desperate need of is a good dicking,” he grinned and you let out a noise of disgust at his phrasing and pointedly looked away from him. He quickly took hold of your chin and forced your gaze to return to his. “And I can have you coming so hard on my dick that you’ll be seeing stars.”

Self-loathing washed over you at the way your body betrayed you when your thighs squeezed themselves together at the visual he was painting for you. The most frustrating thing was that you knew there was probably a note of truth to his words. Your friend had been stupid enough to fuck him the semester before and had spilled all the dirty details, even when you had insisted that the last thing you wanted to hear was about how well Miya fucking Atsumu knew to use his dick. 

You used this memory to clear the haze, remembering just how annoyed you had been at having to sit there and listen to her sing Atsumu’s praises. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he was always showing up wherever you went, you couldn’t even escape him when he was nowhere to be found. And you weren’t about to let him get the upper hand on you now and let him think that he could dirty talk his way into your pants. 

“This offer of yours, it wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that I let your brother finger fuck me a few weeks ago, would it?” Your voice was nonchalant, like you weren’t casually bringing up the fact that Osamu’s fingers had been buried knuckle-deep inside of you. 

You could see Atsumu’s jaw clench and knew that you had hit the nail right on the head. You raised a challenging eyebrow at him and that seemed to be enough for him to realize that he had given away too much because he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and when he reopened them, the annoyance—or maybe it was jealousy?—was replaced with the same cocky expression that you were used to. 

“C’mon. Let me show you that ’Samu’s got nothing on me.” You were acutely aware of the way his fingers were still holding your chin, his touch sending the most infuriating tingles through your skin. 

“No thanks,” you told him dismissively as you finally mustered up enough self-control to slap his fingers away from your face. “I’ve already hooked up with the more impressive Miya twin. Why would I want second best?”

Instead of infuriating him, your provocation had the look in his eyes turning wild and his grin growing dangerous. In a move so fast that you didn’t even have time to register it, both of his hands were gripping tightly onto your hips and he was yanking them into his. You couldn’t help but gasp softly in surprise and your hands instinctively went to his shoulders, your fingers burying into the fabric of his shirt. 

“You’re only calling him that because you haven’t been fucked by me yet.” His voice sounded different from how you had ever heard it before. It sounded deep, rough, and full of promise. And you fucking _hated_ how much you loved it. But what you hated even more was that you could feel how wet you were getting when he ground his hips into yours one more time for emphasis, ensuring that you felt how hard every infuriating inch of him was in his jeans. 

“ _YO! MIYA!_ ”

The shout was loud enough that it brought reality crashing down around you and you realized the precarious position you were in. Hearing his name caught Atsumu's attention and he automatically looked up, the annoyance at being interrupted clear on his face. You followed the shout and the both of you caught sight of one of his teammates making his way through the crowd. But he wasn’t making his way towards you, he was moving towards Osamu and you realized that he was calling for the other Miya. 

“Fucking ’Samu,” Atsumu growled and you felt a rush of gratitude that Osamu happened to be in the right place at the right time because otherwise, you weren’t sure what you would have done next. 

The momentary reprieve was just enough for your senses to return and you quickly scowled as you used the hands on his shoulders to shove him away as hard as you could. Atsumu’s head turned back to you so quickly that you were sure he would end up with whiplash. The frustration towards his teammate and his brother that was written across his face only increased when he saw the angry look you were giving him. Clearly, he was upset that he had been so close to getting you to give in only to have been interrupted for no reason. 

“Stay the fuck away from me, Miya,” you warned him, venom dripping from every word. Without giving him a chance to respond, you were storming off, eager to put as much distance between the two of you as possible. 

That distance resulted in you locking yourself away in the bathroom on the second floor, the only place you could have a moment to yourself. Leaning forward on the edge of the counter, you looked closely at your reflection with narrowed eyes. 

“Don’t be fucking stupid,” you warned yourself, your tone hard. 

You knew there was no point in considering what had just happened a momentary lapse in judgment. That would be underestimating both Miya’s conniving nature and the attraction you were feeling for him. Although you were loath to admit it, you decided to just own up to the fact that you were indeed attracted to the infuriating Miya brother. Why bother wasting time and energy trying to convince yourself otherwise? Instead, that time and energy could be used to keep yourself from making the stupid mistake of fucking him. 

And with that, you gave your reflection a determined nod and readied yourself to go back out to the party. There was no point in letting Atsumu ruin your night. There was still plenty of time to get wasted and find someone else to fuck. Maybe Koji/Joji was done protecting his car from Atsumu’s fabricated threat. 

You opened the door and immediately froze when you saw Atsumu leaning against the doorframe, blocking your way as he stood there with his arms across his chest and you wondered if he had chased after you and had been waiting there the entire time. He lifted his head to look up at you and you didn’t miss the way his eyes roved over your body as he did so, seeming to decide there was no point left in beating around the bush. 

You felt a surge of self-loathing at the way you shivered, remembering how he had felt pressed against you only minutes before. Your hatred towards your weakness only grew stronger when he smirked, apparently not having missed it either. 

“Careful, Miya. If you start lurking outside of bathrooms waiting for innocent women, who knows what they’ll say.” You were proud of how uninterested and unamused you sounded.

When you went to try and squeeze past him, his arm shot out to cut off your escape as he grabbed onto the other edge of the doorframe. 

“An innocent woman. Is that what you think you are?” he asked and you saw the way his eyes began to shine with something that screamed danger. 

“What I think is that you’re a fucking creep,” you hissed before your tone turned mocking. “What is it? You can’t get a poor, unsuspecting freshman to suck your dick so you decide you’re gonna stake out the bathroom?”

You couldn’t help but frown when his smirk grew wider. Apparently, your jibe wasn’t having its intended effect on him.

“I could have any one of those idiot girls climbing over each other to get at me with just a snap of my fingers,” he said, dismissive of your suggestion and the infuriating part was that you knew he was right. “But I don’t want them. I want to fuck _you_.”

Your jaw went slack and your eyes widened at his bold declaration. You had always thought he’d hated you and any insinuations on his part to the contrary were just meant to rile you up. And even with Osamu’s recent revelation and what had happened between the two of you just downstairs, you hadn’t been expecting Atsumu to be so brazen with what he wanted, although that was on par with his usual behavior.

You couldn’t put your thoughts in order to formulate a response and Atsumu took the opportunity to continue, leaning in closer to you. 

“I want you with your legs wrapped around my waist. I want you screaming my name. I want you fucking desperate for my cock. And most importantly, I want you to think of me and how good I fucked you the next time you try to let anyone else near that pussy.”

You were vaguely aware of the way your heart was pounding in your chest, which was rising and falling quickly as your breathing grew heavy. Even without a mirror, you were sure that your pupils were dilated. Your underwear was beginning to feel uncomfortable with how the wet scrap of fabric clung to your soaked pussy. 

How could he have you in such a state with just his words? You managed to wonder what else his mouth was good for.

He leaned in even closer until his lips were at your ear. They brushed against your earlobe, making you shiver, but for some reason, he made no other move to physically touch you. 

“I want to _ruin_ you.” His voice was as rough as gravel in your ear and whatever remained of your self-control crumbled. 

You turned your head to face him before your eyelids fluttered shut, ready to give him what he wanted but suddenly, he was no longer there. Your eyes shot open to see that he had pulled away from you, leaving you confused and unexpectedly cold without his body so close to yours. He was smirking down at you dangerously and it was clear he was enjoying your reaction. He then raised an eyebrow before taking a few steps back and beginning to walk away.

“W-where are you going?” you called after him and you were disgusted with both the way you stuttered and the way your voice trembled. Atsumu stopped and looked back at you over his shoulder.

“Hm? The party’s going on downstairs.” He sounded like the answer was obvious, like he hadn’t just been telling you that he wanted to fuck you raw and then left you hanging. 

“B-but…” There it was again—the dreaded stutter combined with another tremble. When he heard you, Atsumu’s face lit up like the cat that got the canary. He had you right where he wanted you and you were too busy thinking with your vagina to care about something as meaningless as your pride. 

“I told you what I want,” he said offhandedly before slowly making his way towards you once again. He planted his hands on each side of the doorframe and then leaned down towards you until there were only a few inches between your face and his. “If you want it, you’re gonna have to beg for it.”

Any temptation to submit to him instantly vanished. He thought he could make _you_ beg for _him_? You could see how much he was enjoying this and you wanted to slap him. 

“I’m not begging you for shit,” you scoffed, crossing your arms over your chest and he raised an amused eyebrow, clearly excited by the challenge. His hands were suddenly back on your hips and he was once again grinding his hips into yours so that you could feel how hard he still was. 

“You feel that?” he asked, his voice low and his smirk dangerous. He gave another grind and your hands instinctively moved to grab onto his shirt tightly as you inhaled sharply at the sensation. “That’s all for you. And you can have it. All you have to do is say you want it and it’s yours.” 

You were sure he could see your resistance quickly waning because he leaned down and began to plant a trail of kisses along your cheek until he reached your ear and gave your earlobe a tug with his teeth that had your toes curling in your shoes and your fingers gripping onto the fabric of his shirt for dear life. The fact that you were both in the doorway of the bathroom and anyone could stumble upon the two of you was the furthest thing from your mind.

“And I bet you're already so fucking wet for me. I bet my dick would slide in so easily, like it belongs there.” His voice sounded rough with how much he wanted you and it went straight to the fire building in the pit of your stomach. “Stop fighting it. I know you fucking want it just as much as I want you.”

“Please,” you whispered and it took you a minute to realize that the word had even left your lips. You felt Atsumu freeze, like he couldn’t believe what he was finally hearing. 

“Please what?” he asked in your ear and you could hear how smug he was but it didn’t matter when you leaned back slightly so that your lips were now pressed against his ear.

“Please fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to walk when you’re done with me. Please make a mess out of me,” you murmured and it was your turn to grin when he swore heavily. 

His lips were immediately on yours as he shoved you further into the bathroom so that he could kick the door shut behind him. You yanked him tighter to you by his shirt as you returned the kiss eagerly. His tongue was moving against yours and it was anything but sensual. It was like he was trying to devour you and it made you moan into the kiss. 

Wanting to hear the same sound again, he dropped a hand down to your ass and squeezed tightly. He was rewarded when you moaned softly again and he used his hold on your ass to pull your hips flush with his. 

“Stop fucking around,” you mumbled when his lips moved from yours to trail down your jaw before latching onto your neck and giving your skin a harsh suck. “I thought you were serious about ruining me.”

Your provocation worked because before you knew what was happening, Atsumu had spun you around and your front was pressed to the door and he was flush against your back. The move had your heart pounding with excitement. _This_ was what you had signed up for. One of Atsumu’s hands slipped under your shirt to squeeze your breast over your bra and your head dropped back to his shoulder with a moan. 

“Now, if this is too rough for you then beg me for mercy and maybe I’ll give it to you,” he told you, his lips against your ear and it took everything in you to keep from headbutting him.

“I don’t need mercy. Unlike you, I’m not a little bitch,” you scoffed, moaning again when he gave your breast another rough squeeze. He then began to shove your skirt up and out of the way.

“No, you’re the biggest fucking bitch I know,” he growled absently as he hurriedly pulled down your underwear so that the scrap of fabric fell around your ankles and you eagerly kicked it away.

Now that your pussy was fully exposed, Atsumu wasted no time and brought two fingers down to trace over your slit. He groaned when he found you already soaking.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” As if to prove his words right, he easily slipped two fingers inside of you and you moaned as you rested your forehead against the door, your eyelids fluttering closed at how good his fingers felt as they moved in and out of you. He swiped his thumb against your clit and you whimpered into the door. “I can’t believe you’re this fucking wet already. I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already a mess.”

Atsumu’s eagerness was beginning to get the better of him and he only gave a few more thrusts before his fingers left you and you couldn’t hold in the noise of disappointment that you made. You looked at him over your shoulder to see why he had stopped only to find him struggling in his haste to unbutton and unzip his jeans with the hand not holding onto your hip. 

Using his momentary distraction to your advantage, you pushed your hips back so that your bare ass was grinding against the crotch of his jeans and you relished his stifled groan. He seemed not to appreciate the action as much as you did because he pushed you back into the door, using his body to keep you in place. 

“If you wanted it so bad, all you had to do was ask,” he told you and you didn’t need to see the look on his face to know that he was grinning widely. And judging from the way you could feel him shoving his jeans down slightly, he wouldn’t keep you waiting for much longer. He took the slightest step back so that he could readjust his hold on your hips. But just as you felt him lining himself up at your entrance, something suddenly occurred to you.

“W-wait! A condom—” 

He shoved himself inside of you in one stroke before you could finish your sentence and you were interrupted by your own high-pitched scream at the jarring—and frustratingly satisfying—sensation. Your eyelids fluttered open when you heard Atsumu’s deep groan and the sight of your reflection in the mirror had you involuntarily clenching around him.

The side of your face and chest were pressed up against the door, your skirt hiked up, Atsumu holding tightly onto your waist, and absolutely no space left between your ass and his hips. But that wasn’t what did it for you. No, it was the way _Miya fucking Atsumu_ looked like he was in fucking _heaven_ now that his cock was buried to the hilt inside of your pussy that did it for you. 

But the pleasure you could feel all the way in the tips of your toes wasn’t enough for you to forget that _Miya fucking Atsumu_ had decided to ride fucking bareback without your approval. With him fucking you from behind, you couldn’t slap him like you wanted so you settled for the next best thing—a harsh kick to his shin. 

“Ow! What the fuck—” 

“I told you to get a fucking condom, you asshole!” you shouted at him and when he met your gaze in the mirror, the look of pain from your kick melted into something much more self-satisfied as he took in your reflection. 

“With all those guys you’re fucking, I know you’ve gotta be on the pill,” he grinned and through the mirror, you could see the way his eyes had turned slightly manic and you imagined that this was what he looked like when he set a perfect ball. 

“Why are you so obsessed with who I fuck? It’s my pussy,” you growled, although it was difficult to sound threatening when your words were followed by a whimper as he began to move, not wasting any time as he fucked you _hard_. 

“Because I’ve been dreaming about your pussy since high school.” His voice sounded strained, like burying himself balls-deep inside of you was more physically exerting than being in the final stretch of a three-set match. “I’ve dreamed of how wet and warm it is. I’ve dreamed of how fucking tight it is. I’ve dreamed of painting it white when I fill it with my come.”

“I don’t want your come inside of me. You don’t deserve the privilege,” you spat at him.

His expression turned dangerous in the mirror and his grip on your hips grew tighter. Rather than give you the biting retort that was surely on the tip of his tongue, he pulled out of you only to quickly and roughly slide himself back in, finding much more satisfaction in the sharp whine you gave than he ever would from your reaction to whatever smartass comment he could make. 

“You’re gonna walk out of this bathroom and back into that party with my come inside your pussy and dripping down your legs. And everyone’s gonna know that _it’s_ ,” a thrust, “ _because_ ,” a thrust, “ _of_ ,” a thrust, “ _me_.”

The next thrust was _brutal_. And you fucking loved it. Your throat was already growing hoarse and he hadn’t even been fucking you for that long. You didn’t even want to think about anyone what anyone on the other side of the door was hearing. Because not only were your cries and Atsumu’s groans loud enough to wake the dead but every time he thrust into you, he practically slammed you against the door. You were honestly a little impressed at the strength of the wood for not having given out already. 

“I want you to always remember that this is _my_ pussy,” he panted and your nails scratched fruitlessly at the door, desperate for something to hold onto and finding nothing. The wet sound his cock made every time he thrust in and out of you was driving you crazy and it only fueled the frantic need you had to cling onto something.

And you suddenly felt dangerous. 

“I don’t think your brother got that when he had three fingers buried inside of it,” you told him over your shoulder, a grin on your lips and you didn’t need to see his reflection to know how much your words had affected him—you could feel it in the way his hold on your hips grew so tight that it had you wincing and the way his cock managed to hit you even deeper, making you cry out every time he bottomed out.

His fingers were then on your clit, rubbing harsh and rough circles that matched his thrusts and you realized through the haze of pleasure that for Atsumu, this wasn’t just about getting off. For him, it was the ego boost that came along with making sure you got off as well. And right now, with the pleasure coursing through your body, you were more than happy to comply. 

“ _Miya!_ ”

“No. Say my name. I want to hear _my_ name,” he demanded roughly, showing no signs of letting up as his merciless pace continued. 

“A-Atsumu!”

You didn’t know why—maybe it was hearing you wailing his name or maybe it was because he could feel his own impending orgasm not far off—but before you knew what was happening, he had pulled out of you, leaving you whining in protest, only to flip you around to face him. You were sure that you were a sight to behold. Your neck was probably covered in teeth marks, your clothing in disarray, the fucked out expression you were surely sporting, not to mention the mess between your legs. But none of that mattered when you were finally able to fully take in the raw hunger and desperation on his annoyingly handsome face. 

Not that he gave you much time. He made quick work of pushing you back against the door and the cry of pain you let out when your head bounced off of the wood was ignored as he grabbed onto your thighs and hoisted you up against the door, using his full weight against you to keep you in place. And then he was sliding right back inside of you and his cock felt too good for you to be embarrassed by the way you gasped in relief. 

Honestly, you would have preferred for him to keep fucking you from behind. It was easier to forget that it was Atsumu’s cock pounding into your pussy when you didn’t have the evidence right in front of you. But maybe that was the impetus for the change in position. 

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, relieved to finally have something to hold onto. Almost unconsciously, your fingers scratched along his undercut before burying themselves in his bleached hair and you felt him shiver against you at the sensation. Another well-placed thrust left you breathless and this time when your head hit the door as you threw it back in pleasure, the pain was something you barely noticed. 

“ _Fuck._ Your pussy’s so tight,” he panted against the skin of your neck. “After all the dicks that have been in it, how is it still so tight?”

“You’re just— _ah!_ —jealous that— _fuck!_ —it took so long for me to let your dick in it,” you bit back, only for your words to be undermined by the way you were continually crying out for him as he fucked you. 

“You better not let any dicks in after,” he growled before giving your neck a harsh suck that was followed up with a bite, adding to the marks that were by now littered across your skin. “Remember, this is _my_ pussy. No one else can fuck you like this. Let alone my stupid brother.”

His words combined with his fingers that had returned to your clit had you clenching around him as your toes curled tightly in pleasure, your grip on his hair only growing harsher.

“Don’t tell me this is all about Osamu,” you groaned mindlessly. You weren’t sure that your ego could take it. Although as you inched closer and closer to your own orgasm, did it really even matter?

“You’re _mine_ ,” he hissed, ignoring your comment about his brother entirely. 

“I-I’m not,” you whispered, your voice so breathless and your words so soft that you may as well not even have uttered them. But Atsumu heard you and your weak protest only spurred him on because he adjusted his hold on you and shifted the angle of his thrusts until you gave a high-pitched keen when he hit your g-spot perfectly. 

“ _You’re mine_. Your mouth is mine.” His lips were suddenly on yours in a rough kiss that you moaned into before he broke it and you couldn’t hold in the disappointed whimper when he stopped rubbing your clit to reach up and grab one your breasts, giving it a harsh squeeze that had you crying out. “Your tits are mine.”

His fingers then returned to your clit and his thrusts grew slightly sloppy, alerting you that his own orgasm wasn’t too far off. Your legs squeezed him tight from where they were wrapped around his middle at the thought. 

“And this pussy is mine,” he panted, dropping his forehead to rest on your collarbone. In the back of your mind, you were thankful that you no longer had to look at his insufferably attractive face. He continued to pound your g-spot, punctuating his words and you found yourself wondering why you would ever disagree with him about this. If he could fuck you _this_ well, then maybe he was right. 

You could feel it coming. It was hard to catch your breath. You grip on Atsumu’s hair grew even harsher and your nails dug into his back through the fabric of his shirt. You were on the verge of overwhelming pleasure and it was all thanks to the efforts of Miya fucking Atsumu. 

“It’s yours. I’m yours,” you gasped just before you saw stars on the backs of your eyelids that were squeezed tightly shut. Indescribable pleasure coursed through your veins, setting every cell alight from the top of your head to the tips of your toes that had curled in your shoes. 

The way Atsumu groaned your name into your chest as he felt your pussy clamping down tightly onto his cock as you spasmed around him was almost unimportant. All that mattered was the fact that in that moment, you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between up and down if your life depended on it. Atsumu gave one last, rough thrust into your g-spot as he buried himself to the hilt inside of you and you were vaguely aware of the sensation of him coming inside of you. 

Your high slowly began to wear off and you tried as hard as you could to cling onto it. The last thing you wanted was to be brought back to reality and deal with the fact that you were wrapped around Atsumu whose softening dick was still inside of you. Unfortunately, it wasn’t to last because you felt a wet stripe being licked up your neck, which was followed by a series of wet and sloppy kisses across your jawline until Atsumu’s lips met yours. You would blame how easily you kissed him back on the mind-numbing orgasm that you were still recovering from. 

But then your senses returned to you and you yanked your head away from Atsumu’s lips, wincing and crying out when the back of your head connected with the door that you were still pressed against. Atsumu’s laughter only served to fuel your frustration and annoyance. You shoved his shoulder hard and slapped away his hands that were still holding onto your thighs. 

He got the hint and obliged your request, letting you down and taking a step back. A grin appeared on his lips when you hissed softly of the sensation of his cock slipping out of you. You were sure that the way your legs trembled slightly and that you needed to lean back against the door for support also played a role in his insufferable grin. 

“Ugh, disgusting,” you grumbled as you furiously wiped the line on your neck that Atsumu had just licked and he laughed loudly while tucking away his cock and buttoning up his pants.

“My come is literally dripping out of your pussy as we speak and you’re annoyed with my spit on your neck?” he asked in disbelief and you rolled your eyes. As if you needed to be reminded of the white trickle of fluid that was about to begin rolling down your thighs. 

Thankfully, Atsumu managed to have a shred of decency and grabbed a box of tissues from the counter and held it out for you so that you could clean yourself up. As you began to wipe away the shameful reminder of your stupidity from between your legs, you tried to ignore the sensation of Atsumu leering at the display. 

“You know, it’s a shame to let it go to waste. There’s nothing sweeter than a creampie.” Your head shot up to see him grinning widely and you threw the dirty wad of tissues at him in disgust at his crass remark. 

“You’re a fucking pig,” you told him as you quickly slipped on your underwear, trying not to wince at how wet they still were as you then pulled down your skirt and began to straighten it. However, you were sure the reaction didn’t escape Atsumu who was continuing to watch you like Christmas had come early. 

“Well, you’re the one who fucked this pig. And I’ll bet you anything that it’s not gonna be the last time.” You raised a disbelieving eyebrow and it only encouraged him. “You’re gonna come begging for more when you realize that no one else can fuck you like I just did.”

He looked so fucking smug and you were so overcome with anger at yourself for being stupid enough to fuck him that before you knew what you were doing, a hand shot out to slap him across his perfectly handsome face.

But of course, those damn volleyball reflexes that he honed over years of practice meant that he was easily able to catch your wrist before the palm of your hand could make contact with his cheek. 

His smug grin only grew larger and he used his hold on your wrist to tug you close enough to wrap his free arm around your waist and pull you so that you were pressed up against him. You immediately began to shove him away only for his hold on you to grow tighter. 

“Save some of that for next time,” he said and you began to seethe at just how amused he sounded. Before you could give him your own biting retort, his lips were back on yours in another bruising kiss that was all tongue and teeth. And you hated yourself all over again for caving in so easily and letting him. 

Thankfully, you were saved when someone began pounding furiously on the other side of the door.

“ _ARE YOU DONE FUCKING IN THERE?! SOME PEOPLE ARE WAITING FOR THE BATHROOM!_ ” an angry voice shouted. 

The disruption was what you needed for your senses to finally return to you and with a scowl, you shoved Atsumu as hard as you could to put space between the two of you. You were annoyed that it only worked because he let you do it with a loud laugh. 

“I’m going out first. Wait a few minutes before you leave. I’d rather _not_ be seen leaving hand-in-hand with you,” you snapped at him and he gave you an amused look but held up both of his hands in surrender, deciding not to put up a fight. 

You looked at your reflection one more time, trying to hide just how thoroughly you’d been fucked and fixing your hair again to ensure the red marks that Atsumu’s teeth had left behind were hidden to the best of your ability. You ignored the feeling of his eyes watching your every movement.

Finally satisfied that you had done all you could, you gave him one last withering look before opening the door just enough so that you could squeeze out of the bathroom only to freeze when you saw who was on the other side. As if it wasn’t bad enough to come face-to-face with Koji/Joji, who must have decided his car was safe and whose anger and impatience faded away into confusion when you exited, leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed as he waited for his own turn to use the bathroom was the last person you wanted to see at the moment—Miya fucking Osamu. 

The less infuriating twin merely raised an eyebrow at the sight of you and you could feel your cheeks burning as you quickly dropped your eyes. Just as you went to close the door behind you, you were stopped when Atsumu’s hand shot out to grab onto the edge of the door and pull it open forcefully. He then tossed a possessive arm around your shoulders with a cocky smirk. 

Koji/Joji’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight. You pointedly refused to look at Osamu, not needing to see his reaction to know that he somehow wasn’t surprised by the turn of events. You weren’t sure if it was because he knew his brother too well or because he knew you too well. 

“We’ll need to do that again!” Atsumu announced loudly and you were almost thankful for it because your anger at him eclipsed the utter humiliation that you had been feeling. “Next time I’ll eat you out until you’re screaming even louder than you were just now.”

His grin was wiped off his face when you elbowed his stomach as hard as you could. He groaned in pain as he wrapped his arms around his middle and you felt a modicum of satisfaction at seeing him in pain. 

“You bitch,” he huffed and when he looked up at you, you gave him a cocky smirk of your own and followed it with a wink. There was absolutely no way you were about to let Miya Atsumu think that he could end up on top in this situation. When you turned away from him to finally face Osamu, you raised a threatening finger at him.

“Not a word,” you growled at him at when all you received in return was the same, apathetic expression that you were used to, you dropped your hand and began to walk away, wanting to put this entire evening behind you.

But of course, nothing was ever that simple when Atsumu was involved.

“I bet she came harder for me than she did for you. Bet you couldn’t even find her g-spot,” you heard him taunt and you whipped back around to face them immediately. Koji/Joji had already disappeared into the bathroom that surely still smelled like sex, leaving the two brothers alone in the hallway.

Atsumu was now leaning back against the wall opposite Osamu and he was rubbing his stomach where your elbow had made impact. You gave both of them a death glare, warning Osamu that if he valued his life then he wouldn’t fall for Atsumu’s provocation. Osamu only rolled his eyes and your gaze then shifted to Atsumu.

“I still fucking hate you,” you told him with a scowl and he only smirked back at you. 

“You say that now, but it won’t be long before I’ve got you back in the same spot,” he assured you and you hated that he had earned the right to be cocky. “It won’t be long before you realize how much easier it is to just give in.”

Your eyes narrowed and you threw up your middle finger. When he only laughed loudly in response, you turned around and made your way back to the party, wanting to be as far away from Atsumu as possible. Because he was right. From the satisfying ache between your legs, you knew that it wouldn’t take much convincing for you to fuck him again. 

You just hoped that the next time wouldn’t be in a cramped bathroom at a house party with Osamu standing on the other side of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on [Tumblr](http://www.melremade.tumblr.com).


End file.
